Talk:Bansgrove
Name Source I'm gonna ask again: Is there a decent shot where I can see Ian Seal's character's nametag? Because in the latest episode there was another general wearing the Bansgrove tag. I know IMDB credited Seale as Bansgrove but is there another source? --William (talk) 11:09, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :Was it not you who first added his name to an episode guide?--Acer4666 (talk) 11:15, July 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes I was the one who added the name but mostly based on guesswork (if you look at the tag carefully, you may be able to see what looks like "Bansgrove") and IMDB because his name was not that illegible and I've never created a page for him. But now we have two Bansgroves here so I want to be sure. --William (talk) 11:25, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Took a while, but he confirmed it on twitter :)--Acer4666 (talk) 23:46, July 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::It's a tricky one, but since Seale didn't appear in the final two episodes while this actor did, I think we'd better note in the sidebar and BGIN that Bansgrove was played by two actors. --William (talk) 15:02, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Appearances Bansgrove (Ian James Seale) is listed as appearing in at least one episode (4:00pm-5:00pm) that isn't listed on his page. I don't remember for sure, but he might also be listed in the 7:00pm-8:00pm episode, and I know he's not listed in either of the last two episodes, but it seems like he ought to have appeared in them. Does anybody know whether or not he appears in the last two episodes? Regardless, counting 4:00pm-5:00pm, he has enough appearances to make the character appearances chart now.--Sampson789 (talk) 21:02, July 16, 2014 (UTC) :Even if that's true, the Character appearances article is supposed to list "significant recurring roles", as described in the lead paragraph. An uncredited, background character with no lines shouldn't qualify. Thief12 (talk) 01:24, July 17, 2014 (UTC) That was my first ever post on this site, and I now realize that it probably should have been the first post under a new heading, as it doesn't really relate to "Name Source", but I don't know how to do that. If somebody wants to explain to me how to do that or show me a link to the directions or something, that would be great. Anyway, I was under the impression that uncredited characters that didn't have any lines were not supposed to have articles either, is that correct? I assumed that he had a line that I just didn't notice, and that's why somebody made an article for him. If you make articles for uncredited characters that don't have lines, then you should make one for the black general with curly hair who appears on the right edge of Bansgrove's profile pic. I definitely noticed him in 7:00pm-8:00pm, 9:00pm-10:00pm, and 10:00pm-11:00am, and that pic comes from an earlier episode, like maybe 3:00pm-4:00pm.--Sampson789 (talk) 02:04, July 17, 2014 (UTC) :Well, you can always visit our Manual of Style for our own policies on how to write articles, or our own . Plus, if you're not familiar with Wikias in general, you can also visit the Wikia site and its Help page for general information on how to contribute to any Wiki. Moreover, if you have any specific question, feel free to ask me or any other admin in our talk pages (here's mine) :As for our ground rules on creating articles, any character that's identified by name in any way (verbally, by credits, name tags, ID's, etc.) could get its own article (hence, an article on Bansgrove, whose name was visible on its nametag at some point). Furthermore, any actor that has lines, regardless of whether he is identified or not, should be added to the Wiki. If he/she has a name, in its own article; but if he/she doesn't, then on the appropriate "Unnamed" article (for example, Unnamed military personnel, Unnamed terrorists, and so on). If there was a character that had lines and hasn't been included, then we could check it out. :Again, feel free to ask any question if you feel lost at any time, and welcome to our Wiki. Thief12 (talk) 02:40, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for your help!--Sampson789 (talk) 02:49, July 17, 2014 (UTC)